Patience Is a Virtue
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Evil Snowing. Regina, Snow and David are in an established relationship. Snow and Regina are waiting for David to come home and get a little aroused. Set somewhere after season six. Inspired by a tumblr propmt.


**A/N: I was searching for prompts on tumblr and I happened upon one that caught my interest. Thus this fanfic was born. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"That white skin of yours." Her hand wraps around my throat and my pulse quickens, making her smile. "That black hair." Her other hand finds purchase in the short strands and she licks her lips like a predator ready to go in for the kill. She tugs on my hair tilting my head backwards and I swallow nervously. "Those red lips of yours..." her eyes are burning with such passion that I feel like she's set me on fire. "...Make me want to kiss you again."

And she does. Her mouth covers mine, the hand at my throat slides down and squeezes my breast. I squeal and she uses the opportunity, her tongue sneaks between my parted lips. It finds mine and caresses it lightly, seductively.

I fall under her spell. My hands grab her shoulders and I pull her closer. I break the kiss but our lips never fully part. I attack her mouth, my tongue is the invader this time. She gives into it for a moment but then I feel her hands sliding down my body, trying to distract me.

I push her down on the mattress, grab her wrists and pin them on both sides of her head, straddling her. I pull away and hear a groan of disapproval but I'm not certain which one of my actions caused it. I look down at Regina. Her hair is splayed around her head, her lipstick is smudged, her breathing is a bit ragged. A smile tugs at my mouth and I straighten my back, admiring my handiwork.

I open my mouth to gloat but Regina surprises me. She twists her arms and frees herself from my grip. Not wasting any time, she flips us so that I'm underneath her.

I try to retaliate but I'm held back by her magic. "Hey!" I protest but she just smirks at me.

Her skirt rides up her thigh when her knee comes between my legs and presses against my core. I gasp as she rubs her bare leg against the denim of my jeans. One of her hands slides under my shirt, stroking my breast. Both my nipples harden and she grins. She leans down and her lips close around my left nipple which is still covered by my shirt. She sucks and I feel the clothing get wet from her saliva. I shiver and a moan escapes my mouth. I feel Regina's smile against my breast and her hand caressing the skin of my stomach, treading dangerously close to the waistband of my jeans.

"Regina, David," I breathe out. My head is a bit foggy from her ministrations.

Regina releases the nipple she was suckling on and sits up, looking at me. "I know."

Her leg is no longer pressed against my center and I almost whimper at the loss of contact. My body instinctively tries to follow hers but I'm still immobilized by her magic.

"However," Regina continues and the hand on my belly travels up and her other hand joins it, "I see no reason why we should stop the foreplay." She pinches my nipples and I yelp in surprise. She leans in again, her breath is in my ear. "I'm sure David will appreciate what I've done with you."

I feel her teeth sink into my neck, her hands are now kneading my breasts. I mewl at the sensation of Regina marking me and the sound catches her attention. Her mouth abandons my neck but I have no time to protest because her lips meet mine, which part without hesitation to give her access. Her tongue slowly slithers in my mouth like a snake and I'm holding my breath in anticipation of the attack. But it never comes. Instead her tongue leaves my mouth.

I give out a confused whine, unable to understand her wicked game until I hear the front door close.

"I'm home," David announces from downstairs.

Regina's lips are again attached to my throat where my heart has leapt. She nips at my skin as if she's trying to make her way to the beating organ. I'm not sure she's not.

"Bedroom," I manage. "Regina," I call out because she seems too consumed with the task at hand. I squirm as much as the magic allows me to get her attention.

She growls and detaches herself from my neck but not before biting into it harder. I shriek and glare at her but the look in her eyes is more terrifying than any expression I could ever make. She seems so lost and distant. She sometimes looks like that. As if she's reminiscing the past and wondering why she's kissing me instead of tearing me apart.

"Regina," I catch her hand, finally free from her magical grip.

She shakes her head slightly as if she's just waking from a dream and gets off me but makes no move to pull away. Because now everything's different. Now we're a family.

I sit up and cup Regina's cheek with my other hand. She looks me in the eyes and I can't help myself so I lean forward and kiss her.

We part when we hear David clear his throat and we both look at him.

"We were waiting for you," Regina purrs.

David looks at her and then at me. He huffs in feigned exasperation and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Both Regina and I grin and extend our free hands towards him.


End file.
